New New Journey
by seanmik620
Summary: Sota is sent to the past and has to save the old Inugroup from Naraku's incarnations with Kohaku Rin Shippo and InuKag's and MiroSan's kids. KohakuXSota possibly OCXOC
1. New Beginning

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own Inuyasha?… Oh, wait, you can't see me. Anyway I don't.

It's been five years since Kagome had decided to live in the feudal era with Inuyasha and everyone else. Since they defeated Naraku. Sota has grown into a well-built fifteen year old and he misses his sister very much. We start our story in Sota's school lunchroom with him wondering why she chose that world over theirs.

Sota had been told that if anyone asked where his sister was, to tell them her 'chronic illnesses' had forced her to move to a super high tech hospital in America.

"What's wrong Sota-chan?" asked Sota's stalker/friend Hitomi.

"It's nothing Hitomi." Sota sighed.

"You're wondering if your sister is any better aren't you?" questioned Hitomi

"Yeah." muttered Sota.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your they'll find a cure for your sister's smallpox." Sota sweat dropped. "Maybe your mom will let you go see her if you ask." she told him.

"Yeah. That's a great idea. Why haven't I ever thought of that." He quickly kissed her on the cheek, knowing she'd appreciate it even if he hated the thought of it, and dashed off back home.

twenty minutes later

"Mom. I'm home." Sota called.

"Sota? What are you doing home so early?" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it honey?"

"Can I go see Kagome?" asked Sota.

"Oh. I'm sorry honey. Don't you remember Kagome told us thatwe need a piece of the Shikon Jewel to pass through the eras?"

"Oh." Sota's expression darkened. "I'll be in my room mom. I'm not gonna go back to school today."

"All right. I understand."

Sota then remembered something. On the last day Kagome was in this era, she left Sota a piece of a jewel when she said goodbye to him. She told him to take good care of it. Sota didn't know what it was when she gave it to him, but he knew now that it must be a Shikon shard. Sota looked all through his room from ceiling to floor till all that was left was his old toy chest. He pulled out each of the toys examining all of them. He had almost given up hope when he saw something shimmering at the bottom. He reached down and picked up the Shikon shard he'd been searching for.

Sota dashed to the well as fast as he could without even saying goodbye to his mother. He pushed the doors open and lunged into the well not knowing what he would find...


	2. New Friends

Sota closed his eyes tight praying that he wouldn't just hit the ground. When he opened them again, all he saw was the well walls. He felt very disappointed. Sota then looked up. He no longer saw the roof that covered the shrine. Instead he saw dozens of trees surrounding him. Sota hurriedly climbed out of the well, overwhelmed with joy.

Meanwhile...

"Someone's coming Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"Can you tell who it is?" asked Kagome.

"No. Let's go find out." Inuyasha said suddenly getting up. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they took off. They reached the well before Sota could even reach the trees.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" yelled Sota.

"Who the hell are you. You smell familiar." Inuyasha snapped.

"It's me: Sota. Kagome's brother." he answered.

"Sota?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. It's me sis." Kagome smiled as she ran over to Sota and gave him the biggest bear hug imaginable.

"How did you get here?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Before I left, I gave Sota a piece of the jewel shard so he could come visit. It took him long enough to figure that out." said Kagome. "Come on. I want you to meet my friends. Got room for one more on your back Inuyasha?"

"Feh." Inuyasha answered as Sota and Kagome climbed onto his back.

In no time they were back at Kaede's village. Kagome went to get everyone from their houses.

"Everyone. This is my brother Sota." said Kagome.

"Hi" said Sota.

"Hi." everyone chimed in. Kagome introduced the group to Sota.

"This is Miroku, Sango, their kids Nosumaru and Gintenmaru, Kaede, Shippo, and Rin. Sango's brother is out right now but he'll be back later. Oh, Sota. You have a nephew. His name is Inumaru. He's out with Sango's brother though."

"I have a nephew! Cool! When will he be back? How old is he? Is Inuyasha his father?" Sota asked very excitedly.

"Calm down Sota. He'll be back a little later. He's 5 and yes Inuyasha is his father. Why don't you help occupy Nosumaru and Gintenmaru while I make dinner?" Kagome said. "It'll be ready in about 45 minutes."

"OK" Sota said.

"Hey Sota. Do you wanna play hide and seek with us? I'll be it." said Gintenmaru. "Sure." Sota answered as the kids ran towards the trees.


	3. New Feelings

I just realized I have to change a small part of the future story cuz """""""spoiler"""""""" Kagura dies and Sesshomaru lives in the end.

Kagome called for Sota and the kids to come to dinner. Sota was tired out from allthe running he did, but, since they descended from a demon slayer, Gintenmaru and Nosumaru had plenty of extra energy even after all the running they did.

"Wow Kagome! You've gotten a lot better at cooking since the last time you cooked for me." Sota said.

"Well. I did have a lot of practice over these last few years." She responded.

"WE'RE BACK!" yelled a young voice.

"Oh! Sota come see your nephew!" Kagome said whileyanking on Sota'sarm to get him to move.

"Inumaru meet your uncle Sota. Sota this is Inumaru." Said Kagome. Inumaru had black hair with two cute little dog ears poking through the top of it, amber eyes like his father's and he wore a kimono like his father's only it was blue.

"Hi." Said Inumaru.

"Hello." Responded Sota.

"Oh, Sota. This is Sango's brother Kohaku." Said Kagome gesturing to the about 16-year-old boy. Sota's eyes went wide.

'I've never seen anyone so…beautiful' Sota thought. "H-hi." Sota stuttered.

"Nice to meet you." Said Kohaku, extending his hand for a hand shake.

"Okay. Now that everyone's acquainted why don't we go inside to eat?" Kagome said.

"Yes!" Said Inumaru, scampering into the hut.

After dinner all the kids and Kaede went to bed. The rest of the group stayed up talking by the fire.

"So. Sota how did you get here?" Rin asked. Rin was sent to live with her 'uncle' Inuyasha Jaken made it seem to Sesshomaru like she had died so that he would stop pestering him.

"Kagome gave me a piece of the Sacred Jewel before she left. I only realized why she left it earlier today." Sota responded.

"Hey Sota. How are things back home?" questioned Kagome.

"They're okay. Your friend Yuka is dating Hojo now. He stops by every now and then to ask mom how you're doing." Sota replied.

"Sooooo………do you have a girlfriend Sota?" asked Kagome. "Um…no…no girlfriend. I'm…um…gay." he mumbled.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled. "Howcouldyoubegay? Ican'tbelievethis. MyownbrotherisGAY! OhmyGod."

"Why are you so excited about him being happy?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome said trying to spare her brother from any more embarrassment around his new friends. "Why don't we all just go to bed now. It's getting kind of late." Kagome said.

"Kohaku, is it okay if Sota stays in the extra bed in your hut?"

"Sure. I don't mind." He said.

Sota and Kohaku walked to the farthest hut on the east side of the village.

"Sota?" Kohaku said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Why was Kagome acting so weird when you said you were gay?"

"Um…because, in my time, gay means…um…that you um…like people of the same sex." Sota replied extremely embarrassed.

"Oh." Kohaku said casually as they went inside.

"Do you mind me staying here now?" Sota asked

"No. I don't mind." Kohaku said

"Good night." Kohaku said.

"Good night." Replied Sota.


	4. New insert new thing here

Sota woke up the next morning to the sound of a rooster.

"What the hell was that?" Sota yelled groggily.

"A rooster." Kohaku replied looking like that was the craziest question he had heard. "Don't you have them in your time?"

"Yeah, but no where near our city. They raise them on farms and stuff." Sota said.

"Oh." Said Kohaku, wondering what the hell a farm was. "Would you like to go hunting today with me and Inumaru? We have to restock our food supplies after our little party last night." He said.

"Cool. That sounds fun. I'd love to go." Sota responded.

After breakfast, Inumaru, Kohaku, and Sota started to head into the woods to get food for the rest of the day.

"Sota, do you know how to use one of these?" Kohaku asked while handing him a bow and arrows.

"Yeah. I took archery lessons for a while back in my time." Sota said. "Where's your weapon Inumaru?" Sota questioned of his nephew. Giggling, Inumaru said,

"I'm a quarter demon. I got my daddy's powers. I don't need a weapon just for hunting."

"Okay. Cool." Said Sota.

Sota, Kohaku, and Inumaru went on catching noting but two rabbits. Sota figured they walked about four miles before they took their first break. As Sota sat down on the moist earth, a voice rang from the sky.

"Who goes there?" the voice said.

"Relax Kota." Said Kohaku. "It's just me, Inumaru, and his uncle."

"Uncle? But he smells like a human. I thought Inuyasha's brother was a demon." Kota said.

"He is. This is my mom's brother, Sota." Said Inumaru.

"Sota, this is Kota. He is Koga and Ayame's son. They're all wolf demons. Kagome did tell you about Koga, right?" Kohaku explained.

Kota looked exactly like Koga except he had his mother's hair.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." Sota said.

"Alright, I got to go." Kota said, "And here's a tip. A lot of the animals moved up to a clearing up north. See ya." Kota sped off to the west. He was almost as fast as his father.

The group went north and got a much better hoard than before. They had caught 7 more rabbits and 2 deer. They headed back home, Sota guessed, around five o'clock.

Kagome started to make dinner as soon as they got back.

"Sota, you and Kohaku go wash up in the hot spring before dinner is ready." She said.

"Alright sis." Sota responded.

It was a five-minute walk from the village to the springs. Kohaku started to strip down when they got there. Sota went wide-eyed.

"What are you waiting for, Sota?" Kohaku asked.

"Umm…n-nothing." Sota stuttered, turning red and starting to take off his clothes.

A while had gone by in complete silence.

Sota was finally starting to get his 'lower body' under control after seeing Kohaku undress. He was finally comfortable. The hot springs were so relaxing. Then suddenly multiple screams erupted from the direction of the village.

"What was that?" Sota asked, knowing the answer couldn't be good.

"I don't know." Kohaku said while hurrying out of the water. "Sota, you stay here. Take this." Kohaku took his sword from his demon slayer outfit. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes start heading towards the village, but DON'T forget the sword." Kohaku then started running toward the screams.

'Crap. I was just supposed to be visiting Kagome. How come something like this had to happen?' Sota thought to himself while watching the almost out of sight Kohaku charging towards the village.

If any of you readers could think of a better name for Koga and Ayame's son, that would be great. You can put in in a review or e-mail it to me at Thanx.

PLEASE REVIEW. I've only got one so far and that wasn't really a review, it was just questions. You will have my eternal gratitude and a coupon for one free review by me on one of your stories. Thanx again.


End file.
